Darth Vader: The Begginings
by kichu200211
Summary: Basically, this story is set after Revenge of The Sith (ROTS). Not Canon, for now, it is slightly similar to the canon Darth Vader Comics. This story will take place in 19BBY as the beginning year, barely after ROTS ends. It will go for as long as I can make it.
1. Chapter 1

**Darth Vader: The Beginnings**

 _ **Chapter 1:**_

Though the operation had happened just 3 weeks ago, the sting of pain from the singed skin still felt about as fresh as it was on Mustafar. Darth Vader was reborn in a suit of shining black armor. Just 5 weeks ago, he had been Anakin Skywalker sitting on the Jedi Council.

'A council of liars. They were holding him back from his true destiny.' Thought Vader, simmering in his anger, while slowly walking through the streets of Coruscant to the Chancellors Office, the temporary throne room of the newly created Galactic Empire until a new one was built. But now was not the time to think to trivialities, for the Empire had all but wiped out most of the Jedi Order. It was still painful to walk as he was getting used to his new cybernetics and dealing with the pain of the burns. Eventually, he reached the Executive building and got on an elevator. Suddenly, his skin burned red hot as he was taken back to Mustafar.

"You were my BROTHER, Anakin," said a voice he was all too familiar with, that of his former master Obi-Wan Kenobi, "I loved you."

"Why didn't you kill me?" said the mechanical voice of Darth Vader.

Then, just as suddenly, the vision disappeared and the pain lessened. The doors opened and Vader saw 2 Red Guards. Palpatine, sensing Vader, said, "Let him in."

Once inside, the door closed and he and Palpatine were alone. Vader, got on one knee (painfully) and asked, "What is thy bidding, my master?"

"You must know that after Order 66, most of the Jedi were wiped out," said Palpatine.

"Yes, master," said Vader.

"But there are still remnants that survived, that are now hiding in other planets."

"So I must go and eliminate them?"

"Yes, Lord Vader, but I notice that you still have no lightsaber."

"Obi-Wan stole mine after the battle on Mustafar."

"You must create a new one, Lord Vader."

"In order to do so, the Khyber Crystals inside the lightsaber, which helps focus the energy into a beam, must change their color. Haven't you ever wondered how Sith lightsabers are red? Do you know how to do this?" said Palpatine.

"I don't know this master, can you teach me?" said Vader

"First, you must find a lightsaber and take out its crystal. Then you must focus all of your hate, anger, and power into the crystal, causing them to bleed," said Palpatine, grinning with malice, "But be warned, Lord Vader, it is extremely difficult to do this, and if done improperly, it is life-threatening, for the Khyber Crystal can reject this and explode it's power back into you, causing you extreme pain."


	2. Chapter 2

"So, I have to infuse my powers into the crystal?" says Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith.

"Yes, Lord Vader," says Emperor Palpatine, "but you'll have to get one first."

A clone commander, newly renamed Stormtrooper of the Galactic Empire, suddenly bursts through the door.

"Emperor Palpatine!" says the commander, positively panting, "There was a major disturbance on the planet of Ithor. It looks like a rebellion and a Jedi is leading it.

Palpatine looked delighted at this interruption, "Lord Vader, my order is for you to go and take care of this pesky rebellion, destroy this Jedi, and get yourself a Lightsaber."

"Yes, my master," says Vader kneeling to his master, "I will succeed."

Thinking these last few days, Vader finally realized he has no one left. No Padme, no children. Only Palpatine, only his master was left to him. Unbeknownst to Vader, half a galaxy away, his son had been adopted by his stepbrother or that his daughter had been adopted by the Organa family.

"Lord Vader," says a voice.

Vader turns around seeing a man whom he was familiar with. It was Moff Tarkin, a man whom he had met during the Clone Wars.

"This small-scale rebellion has cost us about 500 soldiers, especially due to the Jedi," says Tarkin, "Do you think you can handle it?"

"I will take care of this small rebellion," says Vader, angry at this shot to his pride, "just go and do your job, Moff."

"Yes, Lord Vader," said Tarkin, looking quite unnerved, "at once."

He gave a small courteous bow and left quite quickly. Despite only being enforcer for a few days now, everybody seemed frightened of angering Vader.

As Vader stood there quietly for a few moments, he had a sudden, frightening thought.

'Are you sure you can beat a Jedi,' said a nasty little voice in his head, 'after you lost to him, and after this amount of damage to your body?"

'I don't know," said another voice, 'I really don't know…'

Vader immediately started walking toward the elevator, still thinking about whether or not he could do the job. He got to the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor.

'What if you die?' says that voice, 'Palpatine will just replace you like he did with Maul and Dooku.'

'You're lying," says the other voice, 'he can't just replace me, and he has no one else left.'

'You're kidding yourself,' says the voice, 'listen, if he replaced Maul and Dooku that fast, do you think he can't do the same for you that fast, if not faster? He probably has a line of people to replace you, namely Maul.'

Vader got out of the elevator after what felt like forever and continued walking into, the pain of his singed skin more powerful than ever.

Living these past few days were a torturous haze of pain, he hoped would just end, but he knew it won't.

It _never_ would…


	3. Chapter 3

Vader sighed, or tried to sigh at least, for his suit prevented him from doing so. Vader had finally reached the landing pod.

"I request a ship to the planet of Ithor," said Vader to the receptionist, "to leave immediately."

"You've come in a bad time, sir," says the receptionist, not even looking up, "All ships to Ithor are canceled due to the fighting."

"I—said—to—leave—immediately," says Vader, getting extremely angry.

The receptionist looks up starting to say, "Sir, if there were any ships lef—"

Suddenly, the receptionist looks mortified seeing who she was talking to and immediately says, "Sorry, Lord Vader, I never knew, I am scheduling flight right now."

She frantically starts' hammering the keys on her computer and immediately, a new flight shows up on the holodisplay reading:

 **Flight to Ithor—scheduled to fly at 05:04.**

Vader walks into the ship and sits down.

The lightsabers clash—hard. Master against student. Empire against Republic. Brother against brother. Obi-Wan knew he was outclassed in every way except one, patience. Obi-Wan knew when to attack and when to defend. His mastery of the third form of lightsaber combat, Soresu, made him into a wall of phrik. Unable to be penetrated, no matter how hard Vader had tried.

'Why?' Vader thought, 'why was I beaten so easily?'

***But, it was not mastery of the lightsaber which brought about Vader's downfall that day, it was Vader's sheer impatience and anger which did defeated him. Not anger, but pride, clouded his judgment. He thought Kenobi was underestimating him, and he was wrong. He got angry, and Obi-Wan took advantage of that. The high ground was not only physical, but also mental. Obi-Wan had an advantage that Vader could only have dreamed of. Humility, modesty, patience, the making of a Jedi Master. ***

Suddenly the ship lurched, it had exited hyperspace. They were finally in the Ithor system.

"Identify yourself at once!"

Vader heard these words come from the cockpit.

"We are flight 128B923J and have come to deliver Darth Vader to Ithor," said the droid.

"Wait for permission to be granted before landing."

"Sorry, Lord Vader, we have to commence a holding pattern for at least 10-20 minutes."

Vader sat and waited for a time, closing his eyes. He suddenly saw a vision of Padmé running from him, in broad daylight. It was Naboo. He tried to keep up with her and was failing badly. Looking down, he saw himself, as he was, with the black suit over him. Then, just as suddenly the vision seized as Vader woke up with a jolt. They were landing.

The ship landed with ease, and Vader got out of his seat to leave. He stepped into the daylight, and a Clone Stormtrooper came up to him.

"Lord Vader, sir, we have lost many good troops during this battle―" begins the stormtrooper commander, before being cut off by Vader.

"I am not here to listen to your sniveling apologies and ineptitude, commander," says Vader, "I am here to finish the job."

* * *

***-Signifies something Vader does not know.


	4. Chapter 4

Best Chapter I ever had the time to write. I loved writing this. Wait for the next chapter to finally see the fight. I know it's a cliffhanger

* * *

Vader asks a few of his elite men to follow him. They obey with no hesitation, exactly like they were in the Clone Wars. Vader remembered quite a few fights with his clones, especially Captain Rex, his best friend, his second-in-command.

But never mind, Vader turned toward his enemy and started walking. After leaving the trench, a small breeze caused his cloak to fly behind him. He ordered his clones to fire at 2 soldiers killing them at once. 2 more popped their heads up, just as quickly, Vader ordered his clones to fire, killing off another 2.

Near the middle of the field, about 20 troops got up and tried to fire. This time, Vader took the fight into his own hands and created a force barrier to shield him and the clones.

The minute the barrage was done, Vader lifted the barrier and force gripped about half the troops and choked them to death and pushed them onto their comrades killing them both.

Vader continued walking through the field losing only one clone, an idiot who could not tell the difference between an incoming blast and firing blast. Eventually, he was able to get to the other trench.

The minute he entered, he was met with barrage after barrage of blaster fire. Using tutaminis, he absorbed them all and immediately force pushed them so hard, he killed a dozen of them.

Grabbing one of them by the neck, he asked, "Where is the Jedi?"

"I'll never tell you damn imperials _anything_ ," he croaked, using all of his energy.

Vader crushed him without a single thought. He walked forward into the bunker of the trench and found a group of children there.

Vader asked, still angry at the rebel's refusal, "Where is the Jedi? Answer me! NOW!"

The oldest one there, perhaps 10 or 11, scared, said, "He's up at Rothpak, and he's the one who leading the fighting."

Vader said nothing and turned around walking out of the bunker and into the battle once again. His 501st legion was quickly able to subdue of the troops at this trench. He declared victory in this battle and sent the children to a Coruscant juvenile detention center.

Vader made his way through the rest of the fighting, with the battle of Bothyon, the battle of Ropno, and the battle of Yotko. All being imperial victories, and all of it is within a week of being on Ithor. He was now preparing for the final assault on Rothpak, the capital of the tiny rebellion. The clone commanders estimated, through its spies, that there were about 500-600 rebels in the town. The empire had about 7,000 troops mobilized for the rebellion. There were also about 400 aircraft in comparison to the rebels' 100. All was set for the siege of Rothpak.

The siege began the next morning with imperial victories across the battlefield. Vader saw that the rebels were being crushed and finally walked into the town. He had only entered the official government building for about 10 seconds when he was suddenly blindsided by an elbow to his back.

Suddenly, Vader heard a lightsaber hum. He turned around and saw a young man in Jedi robes standing before him.

"So, you are the one who leads this little fight," says Vader.

"What if I am?" asks the Jedi.

"You are breaking imperial laws."

"Why should I care?"

"Either surrender now or you will be killed."

"I will _never_ surrender to you, Sith Lord."

"Then… you have to die."

The Jedi rushed at him, and the true fight finally begins.

Vader, in order to prove his worth.

And the Jedi, in order to survive another night.


	5. Chapter 5

The Jedi rushed at Vader with his skill Ataru (the 4th form, based on fast, strong attacks). Vader was struck twice before he could even realize what was happening.

Vader countered through a combination of force pushes and using his grip to hit the Jedi against the wall. Vader knew he was at a severe disadvantage without a lightsaber. He could continue using the Force and hit the Jedi, but he knew he wasn't as good as he was before. He would also tire out quickly if that was his only attack.

Suddenly the Jedi appeared before him and tried to make a strike on his armor. Vader stopped the lightsaber an inch from his heart, using tutaminis (the force ability to absorb energy) to hold the lightsaber in place.

"You're very powerful," says Vader.

"What did you say?" asks the Jedi.

"You can join me, become my apprentice, and together we can take down the emperor."

"I will _never_ join you. As a Jedi Knight of the Galactic Republic, I WILL NEVER SUBMIT TO THE DARK SIDE!"

"Very well, then Jedi Knight, that was your last chance to live."

Vader, right then, noticed a second lightsaber on the Jedi's belt. He reached into the force and took it. He turned it on.

It was blue. Vader knew this was his only chance. He immediately started clashing with the Jedi. Even with the lightsaber, he wasn't able to overpower the Jedi. They were equals in strength, but not in speed.

With his clunky armor, it was difficult to gain any speed, but Vader was compensating in strength.

Clash after clash occurred as they both inched upwards through the building. Vader slashed to the left and the Jedi hit it down, using the momentum to gain an extremely high jump.

"You've lost, Sith Lord. I _will_ defeat you."

Then, he used the force to become a blur. He was moving so fast, Vader could not see him.

***This Jedi is Kal Ette (NOT REAL, just for the fanfic), a Jedi Knight who learned under Jedi Master Djinn Altis. He is a master of force speed (that is, using the force to make yourself much faster and more agile). He was a practitioner of the Ataru form, which he could use to good effect as seen in this battle. He was also good at using Djem-So, the 5th form. He could blend both styles together, forming a dangerous combination of moves. ***

Vader looked all around and could not see him. He heard a zoom of sound and suddenly there was a pain in his shoulder. When he looked, he saw nothing. He heard another zoom and rolled out of the way just as a green light flashed where his heart had been moments before. He deactivated his lightsaber and reached into the force to find the Jedi. To his surprise, he was able to find the Jedi. He immediately grabbed him using the force and brought him to the center and slammed him into a wall.

The Jedi immediately got up and countered Vader's clunky Djem-So using the huge leaps of Ataru and tried to hit Vader from behind. Vader, suspecting this, immediately blocked his back and turned around to face the Jedi.

' _This is becoming irritating very quickly_ ,' thought Vader, frustrated and starting to become tired.

The Jedi was also becoming tired. His attacks were becoming a little bit slower. Ataru used too much energy for the body to compensate. Eventually, the Jedi would become tired and unable to fight. If Vader could prolong the fight for _just_ long enough, he could win.

Maybe the Jedi knew it too, for when Vader slashed to the right, he hit it down and tried to jump away. However, Vader, wise to this trick now, used the force to grab the Jedi and slam him into the ground.

The Jedi got up and the fighting started again. Clash after clash, slash after slash. Vader was finally able to equalize with the Jedi in speed, due to the Jedi's exhaustion, and used it to continue the fight. The Jedi used the force to push Vader, but Vader reciprocated, causing quite a similar situation as that on Mustafar. Neither could gain an inch on their force push and eventually jumped back.

Every strike the Jedi tried was in vain, as it was always met with a block from Vader. The Jedi's 4th form mastery was now, finally, betraying him. His exhaustion was apparent, with each strike becoming lighter and slower.

Vader pushed his advantage, _hard_. Vader swung his lightsaber using his Djem-So training. The Jedi was barely able to move out of the way in time. The Jedi tried, again, to jump, but Vader, again, used the force to slam him down.

"It's already over," says Vader, "You've already lost. There is no more need to fight."

"Only over my dead body will I surrender to you," says the Jedi.

"So be it," says Vader, frustrated at the Jedi's stubbornness, "You will die."

Their lightsabers simultaneously lock together. Vader immediately overpowered and disengaged the lightsaber lock. He immediately started a flurry of hits; the Jedi was barely able to block them. After this, the Jedi fell to his knees. Out of energy and knowing that the battle was lost, he sat down and meditated.

"It was a tough battle, Jedi," says Vader, exhausted, but relieved at the end of the battle, "You have my respect for that."

"Thank you," says the Jedi, "Now kill me and get it over with."

Vader obliged and put the lightsaber through his chest, finally ending the rebellion and claiming himself a lightsaber. The Jedi fell to the floor, lifeless, and Vader looked at him for a few seconds, thinking of the battle.

Vader walked out and looked at his suit. There were holes everywhere in his cape, his shoulder pads were hanging on by a thread, and the metal on his legs was showing.

"My Lord, we have crushed the rebellion," says an imperial commander, "They have lost all their soldiers."

"Very good, commander," says Vader.

"What do we do now, about this planet?" asks the commander.

Vader looks at him and replies, "Keep a permanent imperial presence on this planet, to ensure there are no more rebellions."

Then, Vader walks away and into the ship thinking of how to turn this lightsaber red.


End file.
